Remembering
by TiedInASlipknot
Summary: Waking up in Vorkuta with no memory whatsoever can be quite a setback. Mason/OC Reznov/OC Spoilers! Rated T for Language and any Future Incidents. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes along with my senses, which were immediately attacked by the smell of sweat and dirt, and loud shouts were heard. My eyes were slowly beginning to adjust, when suddenly I felt a tug at my clothes. I felt the weight of a body on top of me and I wriggled, trying to get away.

The shape of a gruff man formed and slowly each detail came into place. I began to squirm even more trying to escape, but the man held me down, beginning to rip at my shirt.

But suddenly another man came up from behind him. Before I could even cry for help, the man answered my prayers, pulling at the Gruff Man's collar, dragging him off of me.

Immediately he threw his fist into the Gruff Man's face. I quickly got up, and without looking back, I hid for somewhere dark.  
>I didn't know where I was, so I kept my face down, never daring to look into the eyes of the other men I passed.<br>I didn't think many noticed me fortunately. I saw a small corner, with few crates surrounding the side. I quickly went there and sat down, huddling up and trying to make myself as small as possible. I tried to figure out what was happening.

First of all... Who was I? I glanced a tad bit at my clothes. I immediately knew I was a female. I wore a I wore a tight-fitting dress that went down to my knees. It was white with short sleeves and lace at the collar.

I continued to stare, in awe of my own confusion. How could I not know who I was? I couldn't have just randomly be put in this place without a reason.

But I didn't even know where I was.

I looked around me quickly. From the looks of it, I would guess I was in a prison. Men in uniform walked around, keeping an eye on the prisoners.

I continued to think deeply on it until the man who saved me walked by quickly, glancing around.

I got a chance to look at him. He was tall, and wore a thick coat and his head was covered. His untrimmed goatee looked untamed from months of neglect along with his hair, which peeked out here and there from his hat.

Suddenly, his eyes found mine, and my body went numb. What would he do?

He glanced around again before walking over to me. And when he spoke, his voice was covered with a thick Russian accent that was both calming and exciting at the same time. "Miss, what in Mother Russia's name are you doing in this type of place...?"

I didn't quite know what to say, for I didn't even know myself. I whispered, "I don't know..."

He stared into my eyes, trying to figure out the answer that even I wanted to know. He took off his jacket and handed it to me.  
>"Put this on, Miss... what is your name...?"<p>

Again I didn't know what to say. "I don't know..." I repeated myself, worried of what he would think.

The man scratched his covered head as I put the jacket on. He looked at me again, thinking deeply. He glanced at my dress. "You're going to need a pair of trousers if you want to fit in here." He said, smiling a bit.

I smiled back weakly.

"Follow me,." He instructed "and keep your head down, don't look anybody in the eye." I did as I was told, and followed him until we got to a clearing. where a another man stood waiting.

"Reznov." The man grinned. "You ready?"

Reznov. I now had some sort of title for my savior. But who was this other man?

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mason."

Reznov grinned. He glanced back at me. "Until I say otherwise, keep in the shadows and stay hidden."

Mason glanced at me, and his eyes fixed on me, in confusion. I stared back for a few seconds, but then did as I was told. I stood in the shadows of the room, watching them as they suddenly began to fight.  
>I wasn't sure what was going on, but it surely attracted a large group of men. They crowded in a circle around them cheering. One almost backed into me, his lack of hygiene reeked and attacked my nose. I backed up against the wall as much as possible.<br>A guard came up, attempting to stop the fight. But the next thing I knew, he was hitting Reznov and Mason quickly attacked the guard, knocking him out.

Mason grinned and helped Reznov up.

"Mason," he grinned. "Every journey begins with a small step..."

Mason smiled back as Reznov grabbed the keys from the fallen guards belt.  
>He raised the keys above his head. "THIS IS STEP ONE!" Reznov yelled as the other prisoners cheered, giving my skin goose bumps.<p>

The prisoners ran through the tunnels, heading towards their freedom. Reznov threw a knife to Mason, telling him to take down the guards. After Mason left, it was only Reznov and I.

He looked at me and smiled, walking over. He took my right hand and shook it in greetings, and I realized he was also putting a knife into my possession.

"Viktor Reznov, at your service." He grinned vibrantly.

I smiled back, feeling suddenly a bit better.

He began to go into the tunnels yelling, "NEXT STEP, VORKUTA!"

I glanced at my bare legs and then at the guard lying on the floor.

I walked through the tunnels, glancing at the people taking down the guards. Strangely enough, all this bloodshed didn't bother me at all.

I finally reached Reznov, who was trying to get the elevator open and going. He looked over at me and chuckled.  
>"Very good, Miss." He complimented.<p>

I had stolen the guard's pants, belts, and boots, and covered my hair with his hat (after any symbols were ripped off).  
>The pants were of course too large, as were the boots, but the belt held the large pants to my much smaller waist and the ends of the pants were tucked into the boots. The size of the boots I would just have to deal with.<br>The point was, I wouldn't get very far in a dress and pumps. Therefore I had simply adjusted.

The large metal elevator opened, and people quickly got in. I didn't want to get left behind so I threw myself in with the men.  
>One man glanced at Mason and I, then spoke to Reznov.<p>

"You trust these Americans?"

Reznov nodded. "With my life." he said. "We are not so different. We are all soldiers... Without an army. Betrayed. Forgotten. Abandoned. In Vorkuta, we are all brothers."

Most of the other men nodded in agreement and with high spirits.

Viktor looked up at Sergei, a monstrous size of a man. "Sergei, you know what to do." He nodded in understanding.

As soon as we reached the floor, the door opened and Sergei jumped into action... by shoving an axe into a guard's back.

From my throat a cheer erupted immediately, which was followed by the cheers of the men surrounding me. The men ran forward and Reznov stopped at the guard's body.

"Here Miss, you must protect yourself... do you know how to use one of these?" He said, grabbing the guard's gun and handing it to me.

I looked down at it.

_"Come on _, I'll show you how to use one of these!" A familiar face said, smiling down at me. I smiled back and followed him into the field, where he set up all of our empty cola bottles. He handed me a sleek pistol._

_ A woman's voice yelled from behind. "Joseph, are you sure she is ready for this?"_

_ He glanced over his shoulder with a big grin. "Of course she is, she is 'gunna be taught by the best, right?" _

_ "You know how to use one of these?" A teenage boy with rebellious hair asked me. He had a cigarette hanging in his mouth as he spoke, in which he did well from years of practice. He handed me a pistol, one he had stolen from his stepdad. _

_ He also handed his cigarette to me. I put it to my lips and grinned. After I breathed out the smoke I spoke. "Course I do. I learned from the best..." I aimed the pistol at the empty beer bottle he had left in the grass and shot it into several pieces. _

"Miss...?" Reznov interrupted my thoughts. I gasped and glanced up at him, my head feeling dizzy.

I restrained myself from stumbling and scratched my head. "Sorry." I looked back down at the gun he was holding out to me. "Yes, I do know how to use a pistol... I think..." I took from him and aimed it at the guard for practice, rememorizing the familiar feel of metal in my hands.

Mason, who was still there, spoke up. "Come on, let's catch up with the others."

Then all there was to see was bloodshed as we traveled our way out of the prison. I shot guards down, and surprisingly it never phased me once that I was killing people... for some reason it just seemed normal.

Then finally, we reached sunlight. We ran out into a large area and Reznov pulled us behind a metal cart. Him and Sergei pushed it as Mason and I protected them from the guards who shot at us.

Eventually we reached another room, where we found better guns. Reznov told Mason to take down a nearby helicopter with a harpoon, and then Mason ran outside. I glanced at Reznov, then back at Mason.

"Are you ok, Miss?" Reznov asked me.

"Yes, thank you... Mr. Reznov..." I answered awkwardly. He chuckled.

"Just call me Viktor."

I smiled and nodded as Mason shot the harpoon into the side of the helicopter, making it run into the side of another building.

And so on we fought. I stayed close to Reznov and Mason and shot every guard I saw. Dodging explosions and gunshots seemed strangely normal to me, as it obviously did to my... friends...? But then again, they were probably soldiers of some type, so they were used to this. But what was I?

And into another room we entered, when Reznov grinned.

Motorcycles.

We all got on separate ones, ready to go. And through glass we crashed through and onto a dirt road. I still held my gun and tried to shoot guards as we flew away from the Hell named Vorkuta.

We stole a truck with a mounted machine gun in the back, from a couple of guards and hopped on it. Reznov drove and Mason used the machine gun. I sat in the passenger's seat and stuck my head out the window trying to shoot people. The wind blew off my hat and I felt my hair become loose.

A train went by, and Reznov grabbed my shoulder. "Miss.! Jump when I tell you to!" He said as I glanced out the window to the train roaring by. Mason suddenly flew across the gap between the train and us. He landed in a boxcar, and after regaining his foot, he held his hand out.

"Jump Miss, jump!"

My heart pounded as I felt Reznov give me a quick shove out of the truck and my feet weakly pushed off the truck and into the air.

I thought I would miss the train, and I almost did. But Mason grabbed my right hand and held on tight even though my feet didn't make the boxcar floor. My feet dangled close to the rocky ground rushing by.

I heard Reznov yelling, but wasn't sure what he said. All I know is that I could feel the wind pulling my body towards the treacherous wheels of the train.

But Mason managed to get me into the boxcar and we fell onto the floor, the two of us gasping for air. My sweaty palms pushed me off the ground immediately so I could try to help Reznov.

But I didn't get a chance to help him.

He leapt for all he could but it wasn't enough.

The world was in slow motion as the blood splattered across the boxcars.

"VIKTOR!" I screamed uselessly. My mind was spinning as Mason pulled me back down to the wooden floor. I tried to get back up but he held me close to him. I was powerless.

"Miss..." Mason said calmly. "It's ok! He'll be fine!"

I clutched onto his jacket. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? HE JUST DIED FOR GOD'S SAKES! HE'S DEAD!" Tears ran down my face insanely.

Mason stared at me. "He's fine. Don't worry, he was captain of his army, he'll find a way out."

I stared back at him, my breath raspy and quick. "B-but he-"

"Calm down..."

He laid me down on the side of the boxcar.

"He died I swear!" I protested as I tried to get up.

He glanced back at me. "He's fine Miss. Vorkuta can fuck with your mind a lot, just try to rest."

I laid back down and stared at the ceiling, feeling the vibrations of the railroad tracks underneath me. I tried to make sense of all that had happened. And soon enough, I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The slow rumbles of the railroads woke me up To see sunlight shining through the cracks of the boxcar. "Are you finally awake...?". A voice to my right said. I glanced over to see A man sitting against the wall.

Mason. Viktor Reznov. Vorkuta.

Images flew through my mind as I recognized his face.

Viktor Reznov was dead.

"M-Mason...?" I whispered, sudden feeling scared.

He smiled a bit and scooted over to where I was.

"My name is Alex Mason, you can call me Alex. What's your name?". He asked.

I sighed, remembering my situation. "I don't know..." I finally said.

Alex stared. "What...?"

"I lost my memory... All I remember is waking up in Vorkuta.". I said quietly.

Silence was all I received from Alex Mason.

"Where are we...?". I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

The man shrugged. "I haven't the slightest clue, but I think we're slowing down... We'll find out soon enough."

_"It's the governments fault." The teenage boy said, letting the smoke from his mouth escape with his words. He dropped the cigarette in his hand and rubbed it into the ground with his foot. He glanced up at me. "You know what I mean?"  
>I nodded, leaning up against the tree trunk.<br>He continued on. "They keep secrets from us and make the decisions for us... As if we are all kids!"  
>I sighed. This wasn't the first time I had heard this rant from the boy.<br>"So... What are you going to do about it?". I asked him, grinning slyly. He stopped and grinned back at me, putting his arm on the trunk to look closely at me.  
>"I've said it before, I'll say it again..." he humored. I'm going to join the army and find out what the Hell is going on." He quickly kissed my lips.<br>"Oh are you?" I questioned, teasingly.  
>He snickered and put his hands on my hips. "You know I am." he said by my ear, giving my skin goose bumps. <em>

_ It was so dark and all I could see was a small torch giving off only enough light to show the shape of a face a few feet away from me.  
>"Who is that...?" I asked, my voice sounding echoic and alone.<br>The mass moved closer to the light, and a familiar face appeared.  
>"V-Viktor...?" I gasped, my hand reaching out to touch him.<br>"Remember." He said, his accent bringing the chills to travel up and down my spine and across my skin.  
>"Remember what...?" I asked, trying to smile.<br>But Viktor Reznov made no facial expression, and stared hard at me. "Think...!" He commanded. "You have to!"  
>I tried to ask him what he meant but suddenly, he stuck his hand into the fire.<br>I gasped as he brought it back out and seemed to hold a piece of the fire as if it was a pencil. He turned from me and wrote something the cold hard ground. When he finished he got up and started to leave into the darkness.  
>"Wait...!" I tried to stop him. I didn't want him to leave...<br>But Viktor kept walking. My heart felt heavy as I looked to what he had written in the stone.  
><em>_**Kat**__._

My eyes jerked open to see the creamy ceiling. My mouth gasped for air as the dreams from last night went through and through again in my mind.

"Kat..." I said, though no noise came out. I slowly sat up looking around. Everything was normal, yet out of the ordinary. Because I was so familiar with it, but at the same time I was new to this home, even after the 5 years I had been forced to live here.

"Kat." I repeated, this time with sound. I felt a... connection... with the three letter word.

It had been awhile since I had seen Viktor Reznov. After Vorkuta, he visited my dreams almost every night. But as the years went by, he appeared less and less. Alex Mason appeared now and then too, just not as frequent as the Russian.

But Viktor was dead. Alex was sure he wasn't, but something told me the Russian was gone forever. And Alex... who knew where he was... The soldier had disappeared back into the warfare, far away from me. Was he even still alive...?

There wasn't a day that went by, that I didn't think of them and what happened at the Hell Hole called Vorkuta.

I pulled the blanket off my bare legs, letting the cool air attack my skin. I quickly got up and started my day.

My memory went as far back as Vorkuta. I don't remember how I got there and why, but as soon as Alex and I made our way back to the States, we were separated.

The people knew more about me then I did, but decided to not inform me of this past life I had lived. They never told me what my name was... they didn't tell me why I ended up in Vorkuta... nothing. My own country was betraying me...

Instead of giving my old life back, whatever it was, they gave me a new one.

Whoever I was before, that person was permanently gone now, according to Government Records. Now I was Pat Bankston, a 32 year old accountant. I wasn't married. People now seemed phony and unreal to me, and I felt as if I was just a puppet of the Government. I had to play my role as a "happy" citizen living in a perfect country, though I was anything but happy.

Once a year, people sent from the Government would visit me, simply to check on me. The last time one did, it was Dr. Homer Barnes. He suggested I relax more, "settle down", "find a nice man"... all that nonsense. Dr. Barnes also said to try to forget about Vorkuta.

I told him to fuck off.

After eating a small breakfast, I glanced through the mail that I had left on the counter the day before, when I was too lazy to go through it.

I spoke quietly to myself. "Bills... bills... bills...bill-" I stopped. The return address of one letter caused me to stare, and my fingers quickly ripped through the paper.

My fingers trembled as I read the letter.

Only a few words sat upon the paper.

_February 3, 1968_

_Miss,_

_Reznov needs to talk to you_

_-Alex_

My mind whirled and my heart pounded.

Viktor was alive...? Alex was right... Vorkuta really had fucked with my mind.

But what happened next? I had to see Alex and Viktor... but the address was from a small place in Vietnam.

Vietnam! I couldn't just get on a plane and fly there! Was Alex insane? How the Hell was I supposed to talk to them if there was no possible way to get to them...? The letter was much too short to give any good help. Perhaps letters were being checked more and more by people. He probably had to make it so short in order to avoid suspicion.

I glanced back at the envelope. It was actually addressed to Miss. Pat Bankston. How did Alex know my new name...? In the letter it was just Miss, what he and Viktor called me back at Vorkuta for the short time I was there and during our escape. Though I hadn't known these men very long, they were somehow the only thing that was actually quite normal in my new life. I met them before I was forced to be someone else. In a way, they were my key to the real world. But how was that world any different from this...?

But I digress. The letter stated that I had to talk to Viktor. Simple as that. But how would I do that...?

_ "I'm afraid to tell you that Curtis Owning was killed during battle." The man dressed in uniform informed me. My knees shook and my stomach felt twisted. He continued though. "When he enlisted, he informed us that if he should die in battle, you were to be told, and no other. He wanted whatever that was left of his body to be cremated and for the ashes to be given to you, to do whatever you wish with them."_

_ The man handed me a tin container, in which I assumed held the ashes of my deceased love. Images went through my mind, as I felt faint and sick. _

_ We grew up together, him and I. He practically lived at my house, because he never wanted to go home. He didn't have much to go back to anyways._

_ His father had drank himself to death before he was even born, and Curtis's mother married another drunk, who cared for the broken family irresponsibly. _

_ After I turned 8, and he turned 9, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that we were best friends. When there was one of us, there was always the other. Some people would tease "They're gonna get married, those two!" _

_ But they were almost right. Almost. _

_ Back to reality, I found it hard to look the man in the eyes, and tell him thank you, for I knew I was crying. _

_ "Thank you..." I cried quietly._

_ The man sighed, knowing this would be hard. "There is something else. Curtis also wrote a letter to you before the battle, without getting the chance to send it. I thought he would have wanted you to have it now." He handed me an envelope._

_ "What battle was it...?" I asked suddenly._

_ The man glanced at me. "What do you mean?"_

_ "Who was it between...? I have to know..."_

_ "I'm sorry Miss." The man shook his head. "That's classified."_

_ My tears stopped. "Excuse me...?" _

_ "It's classified. I'm not permitted to tell you."_

_ That was when my pain turned to rage. _

_ The man knew this would turn ugly, and saluted me and left my home, apologizing again for my loss. _

_ I sat down on my couch, setting the tin container on the coffee table and quickly opening the letter. _

_ I read the words with a sudden loneliness that grew by the second. _

_**Dear _,**_

_**This war is gruesome and dark, just like we both knew it would be. Every day I miss you more and more, and the only way to talk to you is through these damn letters, that you can't even write back to. But I guess it's better than nothing, right? How many times have I written similar words through my letters? Do I always complain about not being able to see you...? Why wouldn't I? But you're used to that, aren't you? I always repeated myself and the dumb rants I had all the time. They probably annoyed you, but you still stayed. Sometimes I don't understand why. **_

_**The Government somehow manages to hide secrets, even from us soldiers. It's bullshit. Ever since I enlisted I've been trying to figure out shit that is 'classified'. But even higher authorities have no idea. A lot of the time, we just go into battles because we are told to. We get no reason behind it. Nothing. What is the point of fighting if I don't know what I'm fighting for...? Most of the time though, I think of protecting my country and protecting you, and I fight the best I can. **_

_**My friends are increasing, and I've found even more people who feel the same way I do. One in particular is becoming a fast close friend. His name is Ted Miller. His father helped build some of the first fighter jets, and Ted already knows how to fly them. He also has a few small planes of his own, for simple amusement. He is completely insane yet his ideas make utter sense. He knows how the mind works, but chooses to not show his smart side very often. Overall he is a hard worker though, and I respect him. I would trust him with my life. **_

_**I'm not sure when I'll be able to write to you again, but for now I must say goodbye and remind you that I still love you with all my heart.**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Curtis Owning**_

Curtis Owning.

Curtis Owning...

I awoke and sat up immediately, as if waking from a nightmare. Who was Curtis Owning and why was the name so familiar...?

I recalled the dreams and flashbacks I had since losing her memory. Was this a piece of my old life...?

Suddenly, names found a way to their owners.

The teenager I dreamt about all the time. He was Curtis Owning...!

My high school sweetheart, the man I thought I would marry. My once-fiancé! Reality crashed down on me in confusion and fear as I suddenly remembered all these new things about this man who no longer even existed. But the worst part was, is that I still couldn't remember... my own name.

The name seemed at the tip of my tongue. _K-K..._ I kept thinking.

Viktor's face appeared in my mind suddenly.

Kat.

I froze. Kat...? I finally remembered to breath as I said it out loud, my tongue relishing the familiar word.

Tears found their way to my eyes as I smiled wide.

Not only did I finally remember important details about my lost life... I had also just figured out a way to get to Alex and Viktor.


	3. Chapter 3

I dialed the number that the operator had just given me.

It took a few seconds for someone to pick up, but when they did, an achingly familiar voice spoke.

"Hello?"

I cleared my throat. "Ted Miller?" I asked.

"That's me." He cheerfully replied.

"Did you ever know a man named Curtis Owning...?" I asked hesitantly. Silence.

"Why yes I did." Ted answered. "What about him?"

"I'm his... Well I was his fiancé..."

There was a loud laugh from the man. "Well!" Ted shouted. "If it isn't the beautiful Katherine Pierson!"

Katherine Pierson...?

Katherine Ethel Pierson.

Katherine Pierson, daughter of Joseph Pierson and Sarah Pierson. Sarah's maiden name was Warren. Her sister's name was Addie, and had two daughters, Marie and Alice.  
>All this knowledge returned to my once lost mind as my was informed of my name.<p>

"That's me...!". I said breathlessly.

Ted grinned through the phone. "You know it Darlin'! I've been worried sick about you! You never wrote or anything, and after all I did for you!" The man chuckled. "Those were some damn good times!"

They had met each other before? Suddenly an aura of déjà vu surrounded this unseen man.

"I have a favor to ask you." I said.

"Again? Damn you still have to pay me back for the last favor I did for you." Ted snickered.

I paused, curious. "What favor was that?"

Ted laughed even louder than before. "Don't play stupid with me Darlin', you smarter than me! Don't you remember? I helped you sneak into the pentagon!"

A dazed cloud of laughs followed those words but I could hardly hear them over the sound of my sudden shock. "W-what...?" I said. "The pentagon?"

"Hell Yes! What's gotten into you, Darlin'?"

I sighed. "It's a long story Ted..."

"Well for you," Ted spoke "I got plenty of time."

(llllllllllllllllllll)

"Damn." Ted finally said after letting the facts set in. "The Government is a bitch."

"You know it." I agreed. The man had already rekindled our friendship though the few minutes we had been talking.

"So what was the favor you needed?"

"Well," I began "I got a letter from Alex telling me that Viktor needed to talk to me... even though I was positive he was dead. They're in Vietnam though, there is no way I can get there... you know what I mean?"

Ted chuckled. "Say no more Darlin'. Give me your address and I'll pick you up as soon as I can and take you back to my place."

(llllllllllllllllllllll)

And what a beautiful place that was.

Obviously Ted Miller was a rich son of a gun, and had a huge hangar for all his jets. His house was large with glossy tile throughout, and my heels made loud 'clops' with every step I took.

"Let's get a bite to eat first, Darlin'." Ted linked arms with me and lead me to a large dining room. We sat down and waited for his cooks to bring out food.

"So... how long did we know each other before... Vorkuta...?" I asked, glanced down at my hands.

Ted smiled. "About two years. We became really good friends though. You were, and still are, just about the prettiest lady I've ever seen. Unfortunately you were a woman of business, and didn't have time for my ways of romance." He chuckled to himself.

I smiled a bit, trying desperately to remember these things. "Why did we sneak into the Pentagon, Ted?"

"You did it out of anger." He answered. "You were upset that you weren't permitted to know the battle was between... the battle that Curtis died in." He sighed. "You asked me if I enjoyed doing insane things, and I answered "Hell Yes.""

"So I snuck in there to..."

"Find out what you wanted to know, and give the people there a piece of your mind."

At that moment the cooks came out with plates of food, and it smelled delicious. We began eating and there was silence for awhile. I was trying to imagine myself breaking into the Pentagon, and at first it seemed crazy. But the more I thought about it... the more sense it made.

"So what happened after that?" I finally said.

Ted swallowed his food before speaking. "You almost beat up a guard, you almost got sent to prison, and you met the President."

"Did I now?" I grinned.

"Hell yes Darlin'." He grinned back. "And boy was that man impressed. He didn't see you as a threat, but more as a new weapon. And that is where you took your first step towards Vorkuta."

"They made me a soldier?" I smiled wide because women _weren't _soldiers.

"Soldier, spy, assassin..." Ted chuckled. "You were all of those things. Few people even knew you were a woman, and even fewer ever got to see you. Most didn't even know you existed. But you befuddled everyone you fought, because they never saw it coming. Enemy leaders disappeared without a trace, with not even a fingerprint left behind. You would've made Curtis really proud. You were in on everything that most soldiers didn't get to know because it was 'Classified.'"

"I knew I had killed people before!" I laughed. Ted glanced at me, so I explained myself. "Back in Vorkuta, I had to shoot a lot of guards, and I had wondered why I was so used to shooting people... it's hard to explain..."

Ted smiled. "Well, if I remember correctly, being a good aim is also in your blood. Your father, Joseph, was a Captain in the army."

I tried to remember my father, but the only memory I had of him was when I was young and he taught me to shoot. "Do you know anything about my Mother?"

He nodded. "Of course, Sarah was the kindest lady I ever met. Damn good cook too."

"You met them?"

"Yep, after the Pentagon incident, you introduced me to your parents. I made sure to visit them a lot when you were gone on your missions. Your parents were great people. I haven't seen them in forever though."

I smiled sadly. "Neither have I."

After we finished eating, he offered me his hand.

"Come on, I wanna show you somethin'".

I took his hand and let him lead me down the halls and into a cold basement. I looked around.

"Ted Miller, how in the Hell did you get the Government to let you keep all of this in your _basement_?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, trying not to smile.

"Darlin', I got so much shit on them, I can get away with murder." He grinned. The basement walls were displayed with all different types of guns, especially ones that were meant for soldiers only.

Out of the hundreds, one caught my eye. "Famas..." I whispered under my breath, which made Ted smile even more.

"That's right!" He said, patting my shoulder. "That was your favorite gun to use back in the day."

I ran my hand up and down the gun, a half-smile finding a way onto my face. I turned my head to glance at Ted, but another gun caught my eye.

I quickly walked over to it, my brain trying to remember this gun. It was familiar, but I don't think I used it often...

"AK-47." Ted commented. "Pretty general gun, I'm sure you've used it more than once."

_Yeah, that was probably it... _I thought, but I still wasn't sure. Something about that gun stood out to me.

_"Kat," The man said, smiling slightly. "I know I shouldn't say this to a woman, but you look like shit."_

_ I grinned. "Fuck you, _, you look even worse." _

_ "Both of you, shut the Hell up." The other, taller man said, trying to listen for a response from the others._

_ "How many other men were with us?" I asked the shorter man quietly. He scratched his head. _

_ "Brown, Stebbins, and Henderson. I don't know if they made it out..." _

_ The taller man closed his eyes, silently praying for a response. "Nothing." He finally admitted. I looked outside the broken window._

_ "God dammit..." I muttered. This battle would now be even harder than before, without three extra men. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, 4th chapter! This is a really short one... but... oh well. I don't own anything except the words you see... and Katherine Pierson and any other random people. Enjoy, or try to. :)**

* * *

><p>My mind found it's way back to reality when Ted pointed to the small plane and spoke. "-And this is the plane we'll will be flying in."<p>

"Very nice." I commented, checking out the large machinery. After a few quiet seconds of staring at the plane, Ted spoke up again.

"Well, we can leave tomorrow morning, or get ready and go ASAP. What do you wanna do?"

I smiled at him. "ASAP Ted." He smiled back.

"Let's get ready then."

"You got your Famas, right Darlin'?" Ted asked as he walked by me quickly, glancing around for an extra belt for the pants I was wearing.

"Yeah, I left it next to the plane. Do you have smaller shoes...?"

"Yep, gimme' a sec'." He answered as he called in another servant. "Get her some better combat boots. Hey, did I leave my jacket in the dining room?" He handed a brown belt to me, once he found it.

"I think so..." I said, putting the belt on.

Once we were in full uniform, we left for the hangar.

_ "Hey, can someone PLEASE get Harris's AUG in there? He can't do shit without that gun!" I yelled to apparently no one. The people who were loading our stuff up were busy and bustling. _

_ "Don't baby your men, Pierson!" Hudson walked up, with a serious look on his face. _

_ "Oh, fuck off Hudson, I want this damn mission done right. Harris can do magic with that gun." I glared back at him. _

_ He stared at me, then sighed. He decided to drop the subject. "Speaking of, where is that lazy bastard?"_

_ "Probably calling his wife or taking a nap."_

_ "And Brooks?"_

_ "Most likely outside smoking."_

_ We stood in silence, staring at the working people. It was... calm. Nice. Usually Hudson just gave me orders or what not, but he was quiet now. _

_ A few minutes went by, and Brooks walked in from outside. "Sorry, just had to get one last smoke in, and I told Harris to get off the phone."_

_ I nodded in understanding, as Hudson glanced at me, his eyebrows raising. I smiled to myself, then saw someone finally loading up an AUG. "Don't forget the AK-47 and the Famas!" I tried to remind them. _

I smiled, my heart suddenly feeling warm. That's who those people were. That's why I had noticed the AK-47 back in the Gun Room. Terrance Brooks used an AK-47, and Bruce Harris used an AUG. They were my crew. The three of us had gone through some damn hard times together. But we always managed it.

So... where the Hell were they now? Were they still in the army? Were they even alive...? But I kept my questions to myself, not sure if I wanted to express my feelings at the moment.

I'd just add that onto the growing list of things I had to figure out.


	5. Update

Hey everyone! If you are still interested in the story, thats great. I DO plan to continue it, especially since my love for Call Of Duty has been revived from playing Black Ops 2. :)

I'm currently working on the next chapter, however, my computer is broken so I'll have to jump through hoops to post things. But I do plan to somehow connect my fanfiction with Black Ops 2, and there will be plenty of Alex/OC. Though it surprised me that nobody seemed interested in the possibility of Reznov/OC. No Viktor fans out there? Lol Am I the only one? :P

Alright, I hope you all have a great day and thank you for the reviews I got! I'll try my hardest on these next few chapters!


	6. Chapter 5

"Two days ago, if you had told me I would be voluntarily flying to Vietnam during the heat of the war today, I would've called you a fucking lunatic." Ted commented from the pilot's seat of the small plane.

I giggled from the co-pilot's seat. "So what am I now?"

"Fucking screwed." He laughed as he shook his head.

"Aw, come on." I looked at him. "I escaped from Vorkuta... I think I can manage." With a smile I looked out the window, letting my mind drift.

_I exited the hangar, my bones aching and warm blood seeping through my bandaged arm. Harris immediately found the nearest phone to call his wife and Brooks was walking beside me._

_"I need a vacation." He grumbled._

_Hudson was the first person we saw._

_"Mission accomplished." I said curtly. Hudson nodded._

_"I heard. Don't get too comfy, I have another mission for you and your men."_

_My muscles clenched a bit. "Fuck, I just got here! Can't I at least take a piss or something!?"_

_"Watch it, Pierson! And the results of this particular mission could alter the future of our country."_

_"What's so important about it?" Brooks crossed his arms._

_Hudson looked us in the eyes. "April 17, 1961."_

_"Operation 40." I stated, raising an eyebrow._

_He nodded. "A group of our best men served us that day, attempting to assassinate Castro. They made it out safely, except for one member. Alex Mason. There is a rumor that he might be in Russian prison called Vorkuta."_

_"This is a rescue mission?" Brooks narrowed his eyes. "Hudson, I trust your judgment but can we afford to spend time and effort on a rumor?"_

_"Unfortunately, we have to." Hudson replied grimly. "Mason was one of our best men. Him and the rest of his close comrades have previously changed the tides of battles that weren't in our favor. They have made the difference in our efforts. There is tension building up between us and enemy countries, some that's already erupted and some waiting to burst. The point is, we need the best men we can get, especially Mason."_

_I sucked in my cheeks, mentally balancing out the pros and cons of Hudson's request._

_Hudson looked at me. "I want to send you, Brooks, and Harris. You three make a damn good team. If Mason isn't there, go straight back to base. If he is, do whatever it takes to get him to base. If you guys can pull this off, I can see to it that all three of you will be promoted... Into the Studies and Observations Group that is planning to be formed soon."_

_I looked at him, my eyes wide. "That's quite a proposition." I finally said. "Do you think there is any particular reason Castro's alliances would send him there?"_

_"Until we have Mason on American grounds, no one will have any idea why."_

_I looked to Brooks. "Well?"_

_Brooks shrugged. "I suppose we don't have too much of a choice. Let me go find Harris…"_

My body jerked my mind out of its daze and I gasped. Ted looked at me.

"What's wrong Darlin'?" He stared, concerned.

"I... Vorkuta! I went there to go rescue Alex… Jesus..." I stared at my knees. What happened in Vorkuta to make me lose my memory and my comrades…?

Ted gave a small smile. "Don't worry too much on it right now, we'll be landing soon."

/

Vietnamese chatter surrounded Ted and I as we walked through a small village. We both were in uniform, and I had a hat that covered my hair. Ted found a man to escort me to the base where Ted and I assumed Alex and Viktor were at.

Ted finally turned to face me. "Well, I guess this is it."

"You aren't going with me?"

"I can't." Ted looked down at me. "This isn't the Pentagon incident… this is something you have to do for yourself. I got you here, now go find Mason and Reznov…" He put his hand on my shoulder, giving me a sad smile.

I smiled back and turned, leaving our goodbye short and informal. I threw a quick wave over my shoulder and followed my escort out of the village.

"_There it is…" Brooks grumbled, pointing to the dark shadow in the distance. _

_Vorkuta._

"_What if Mason isn't there?" Harris stared. _

_Brooks sighed. "Then we turn around and get the fuck out."_

"_It won't be that simple." I stated, even though I knew my comrades were well aware of this._

"_Don't worry too much on it, Kat." Harris murmured as he laid on the cold ground. "We'll deal with it later." Soon enough, snores were heard from him. _

"_I'll keep watch for the first hour." I said, looking at Brooks. _

_Brooks nodded and leaned against a boulder. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, catching Brooks' attention._

"_Hey, give me one."_

"_Hell no." I replied bluntly. _

"_Come on Kat, sharing is caring." _

"_Yeah, and I don't care about you." _

"_What's your problem?" Brooks growled. "You've been pissy ever since we left."_

_I glared at him. "You and Adrian! Lauren is going to find out somehow…"_

_Brooks shook his head. "No, she will never know. How did you find out?"_

"_Harris saw, and he told me."_

"_Did he tell anyone else?"_

"_No. And neither have I. We won't say anything, but it's wrong." I couldn't look at him after that. Too many dinners with him and his family, and Harris' family. His wife was so kind, and very pretty. They had kids too…_

_I sighed loudly. "It's none of my business, I'm sorry for saying anything." _

_I thought our conversation had ended, for a minute of silence passed. _

"_Adrian is…" Brooks started to say. But I stopped him when I turned and tossed him a cigarette. He caught it and gave me a confused look._

"_Adrian is very beautiful." I stated for him. "I'm sure she is great in bed too. Sometimes… it's healthy for a bit of change. But…"_

"_I know." He said. "I understand."_

"_Just… Uh… don't let it go on too long. Adrian is a fuck-buddy. Not a life-long partner." After that I bit my tongue, my mind scolding me for speaking out against my own personal morals. "Get some sleep."_

I felt insecure and vulnerable as I walked though the base, looking at every soldier, hoping to see a familiar face.

"Hey, Soldier!" I called a young man over. He looked no older than 19.

He walked over and looked at me, his eyebrows furrowing together a bit. "I don't think I've… seen you around here… Who are you?"

I frowned. "Watch it Soldier, I'm Sergeant Pierson. I'm looking for an Alex Mason. Anyone here by the name of that?"

The boy's eyes widened. "Mason? He was one of the soldiers who kicked ass in Hue! I heard he was in the S.O.G.! They got to base two days ago."

"Ok, where the Hell is he?" I asked impatiently.

I followed the young soldier to a tent. "He's in here Sir."

"Thank you." I took a deep breath and walked in.

Four men stood around a map of Vietnam, discussing plans. The one in the center looked up.

"What the fuck do you want?"

The other three men looked at me, and I recognized Alex and Viktor. My heart began to pound.

It was them.

I opened my mouth to say something, but no sounds arrived. Viktor's eyes seemed to flicker, and he looked at Alex.

"Mason… it's her."

And Alex's eyes widened when he realized who I was.

"Katherine Pierson."

I grinned. "Alex fucking Mason. You don't know how good it is to see you." I turned my head and gave a genuine smile to Viktor, who returned it.

The man in the center glanced at Alex. "Who the Hell is this?"

Alex looked back at him. "This is Katherine Pierson. Katherine, this is Frank Woods, and James Bowman."

Bowman gave a nod, though his facial features still showed his confusion. Woods continued to frown.

"Why the fuck is a woman here!?" Who let her in?"

"Watch it, Woods. She was with me in Vorkuta."

Woods' ranting stopped, and he stared at me again, then back at Alex. "Oh… her… Do people know you're here?"

I shook my head. "Mason sent me a letter, saying Viktor Reznov needed to speak to me."

Bowman and Woods exchanged a nervous glance.

It didn't go unnoticed by me. "I… got here as soon as I could."

"How did you do it?" Alex asked. "I thought the Government was keeping an eye on you. After we got back to America, Hudson had told me your story. That's how I knew how to contact you."

"I appreciate it, Alex." I looked him in the eyes. "Anyways, what is it you guys need to talk to me about?"

Alex looked to the other comrades. "Bowman, Woods, would you mind leaving for a few minutes?" Woods muttered something under his breath as he walked out of the tent, with Bowman following him.

"Katherine, it's reassuring to see your face again." Viktor smiled.

"I thought you were dead." I said, shaking my head.

"_Don't let them control you."_

I blinked, a random picture of Viktor entering my mind.

"_These men… they are the leeches of the world. They need to be rid of…"_

My head began to hut a bit, but I ignored it. The random scenes playing in my brain didn't make sense.

"_They are trying to control you, they wish for you to perform their evil doings."_

"Knowing your history, and the talent you possess, I am asking you to help me."

"_Dragovich."_

"_Steiner."_

"_Kravchenko."_

"I am asking Mason to help me as well."

"_All must die." _


	7. Chapter 6

_"Their methods of experimentation have not worked on you, just like Mason. They are beginning to realize what little use you are to them. They will soon need to dispose of you. However, I'll take advantage of this situation, in case Mason should fail in his endeavors." _

"Kat." Alex startled me from my thoughts.

I glanced at him. "Yeah?"

"Finish your little story, Mason." Woods grouched as he lit a cigarette. I fought back the urge to ask for one, for I knew he didn't fancy my company.

Alex scratched the back of his head. "Uh, that's all I can remember. The last thing that Reznov told me was that the ship exploded and he had escaped just in time..."

"Huh." Woods replied.

I was listening to Alex talk about Viktor's history, but my mind had continued to drift off. Visions played in my head, ones that were strangely familiar but I couldn't recall actually experiencing them. Nowadays, I couldn't even control these thoughts from intruding.

But then everyone's actions were interrupted by a sharp hit taken to the helicopter we were in.

"Fuck!" The co-pilot snarled. "Vietcong!"

I gripped tightly onto my AK-47, and my stomach lurched as the helicopter descended at alarming rates.

"We're gonna' land in the water!" The pilot attempted to warn us.

Immediately, Alex grabbed onto my wrist. "Brace yourselves!" He shouted a last piece of advice as we crashed into the murky, brown waters of Vietnam.

My head knocked into Alex's so quickly and intensely, that I swore I saw stars as water poured in on all of us. My vision began to fade and my ears rang while the sound of gunshots followed.

But I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and somehow I knew it was Viktor. This confused me, for he hadn't flown with us. I didn't even know he would also be taking part in this mission. Even as I was guided out of the helicopter and to land, I could've swore that I heard Viktor's voice say my name.

"Kat!" Alex yelled as a pistol shot off right by me. Viktor's arm was still around me.

But...

My mind broke free of the haziness and I realized it was Alex who was holding me with one arm, and shooting at the Vietcong with the other. I instinctively yanked myself out of his grip and reached for my own pistol that was strapped to my side.

And soon, the Vietcong who ambushed us were dead.

"Well, we were going to have to land sometime..." Woods grumbled as he threw out his now soaked box of cigarettes and stared at the helicopter wreckage.

"Yeah, but we just lost our way out." Alex

We cautiously headed into the jungle, and Woods went off ahead.

"You have chosen your men well, Mason.." Viktor commented, giving a small smile. "I will move to higher ground to look for Kravchenko's compound."

"Stay close." I found myself saying, and I hid my own surprise with a respectful nod to Viktor.

Alex and I moved together.

"So... how have you been since... Vorkuta...?" Alex asked quietly, glancing at me, yet never putting down his gun.

"You're asking me now?" I grinned.

"Never got the chance to ask before." Alex replied. "It must've been nice, living a completely new life... not having to worry about how many times your life would be in danger each day..."

"Honestly Alex, it was Hell. I would much rather be out here fighting for something than locked away not knowing anything." I bit my bottom lip. "How have you been?"

Alex seemed to think about the choice of his words. "Same. Ever since Vorkuta, I've had to deal with not only the responsibilities given to me by the government, but Reznov's orders as well. This whole... revenge scheme... I mean... I understand his anger... but we're going to have to jump through some hoops to kill those men."

"Just remember that they fucked with us too, Alex. That gives me plenty of reason to introduce them to my guns."

We were quiet for a few minutes after that, and I had hoped that Alex felt somewhat comforted, but with my lack of social skills, I probably only did damage.


	8. Chapter 7

I felt goosebumps rise on my skin as the darkness from the tunnel closed in on us. I stayed close behind Viktor, Alex, and Swift. When the tunnel came to a split, Viktor nodded to one direction. "I'll go this way. Katherine, come with me."

Viktor gave me a small smile before continuing on, and I stared for probably longer than I should have.

There was still so much mystery shrouding Viktor. I could see him, yes, but sometimes I felt as if he was merely an illusion to jest and confuse me. The other soldiers didn't pay much attention to him, which in some ways, I understood. He was a soviet, and this made him a little hard to trust to men who didn't know him like Alex did.

And that small smile... it wasn't the first one I had ever been given by him. He did it frequently, most likely in a friendly manner or to comfort me.

And yet I couldn't help but feel odd about it. Not a bad odd, or even a good odd. Just odd.

We heard a noise coming from behind us and in Alex's general direction. I jumped and looked back, hoping to see some sort of sign that Alex was still alright. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Katherine. He's fine." Viktor murmured.

Goosebumps arrived once more, but not from the chilling gloom.

The next noise we heard, was from the front. A Vietcong jumped from the shadows, knife in hand and aiming at Viktor. Viktor grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it awkwardly, taking the chance to tackle him and bring him to the ground. Soon enough, the tables were turned and Viktor aimed the knife as his previous killer.

After the blood was spilled, spurting onto Viktor chest, the Russian put his new knife away and nodded at me to keep moving. We came to a clearing where Alex was waiting for us.

"Where is Swift?" Viktor asked, his thick eyebrows furrowing together.

"Dead." Alex stated. I bit my lip and looked back to Viktor.

"We will mourn for him later." He offered sincerely. "We must keep moving, I feel we are getting close."

Viktor began walking away, and Alex and I glanced at each other. Instinctively, I looked him up and down, checking for any wounds. He seemed alright besides a few cuts.

He appeared to do the same. "You're all right?" He almost whispered.

I tried a small smile. "Don't worry about me." I looked the man in the eyes, never breaking the eye contact until suddenly, his hand reached out to touch my face.

My body automatically swerved to miss his hand, which seemed to cause him to jump a bit.

"There was blood on your cheek." He said quickly. "I just wanted to make sure it was the blood of our enemies and not yours." Alex looked towards the dark exit that Viktor had left through. "Come on, let's go."


End file.
